The story of GTO: Predule, Journey
by yaminohyouden
Summary: Takes place after the end of GTO manga. Onizuka manages to keep his position, Yoshikawa is still in school, and so does Anko. Kikuchi continues his path of genius, while Urumi is one step ahead or behind. And so that's the story of GTO... (warning: lang
1. Proem

**Disclaimer**: I do not own GTO. However, if any events or persons are similar to real life then it is a coincidence.

This follows GTO the manga, not anime, so some plots and characters will be different as well as some might be new to the readers. Therefore, if there's any confusion please send me an email or just write in the review, then I will reply as soon as possible, okay!!!

* * *

**Proem**

"**If you keep calling, someone would answer."**  
We are not home right now, please leave a message.  
This phone number does not exist, please hang up and dial again.  
This phone line is busy, please call back later.  
Beep…beep…beep…  
_I do not know how much time had passed this way. I keep calling and calling and hoping…hoping. Now knowing what I had hoping for.  
_Here, time does not exist  
Everything is shrouded in darkness  
They are all liars.

"**Sin is what drives people to live."**  
On the cold evening of an everlasting winter of the old year, a pale girl was found with burnout matches in her hands.  
The Pandora box, a version of judgment, out of which emerged all the torments of humanity: age, pain, disease, madness……and hope  
The little match girl rejoice at Heaven under God's grace to amend human sins or was it Pandora never opened her box - leaving hope as the song of oblivion.

"**The fallacy of trust is epidemic."**  
This street is full of people, crowded with them. Do they know where they are going? Wearing laughter on their faces, they drift away into yesterday dusts.  
Engrossed in filth, all of them.  
Toy with others' souls  
A puppet master and his puppets  
Fuck them all!

"**Imperfection must be destroyed."**  
This graying world is driven itself into madness. The once glorifying world, it is now overruns by less than human being. On their search for paths to eternal paradise of happiness left behind mountains of corpses, callous, they felt. Removed themselves from this non surreal world, reality becomes legend, slowly capitulated to fanatic ecstasy.

**Sin, people committed and atone**  
Is there no exception?  
**No soul alone is pure.**  
The will to inflict pains upon others.

**All of them…**  
Everyone…  
**They are all the same.**  
No differences

**This world we live in,**  
It had always been this way.  
**One is merely a toy for others.**  
Those who find joys among tears

**This world…**  
It is empty  
**This world…**  
It is…

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Onizuka scratches his butt, "Geez, it's only 12, someone is trying to teach here."

"Teacher, when did you know how to teach?" Noboru asks.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own GTO. However, if any events or persons are similar to real life then it is a coincidence.

Thanks you for the review

Ayanami-chan: Yes, the previous chapter is the prologue. I apologize, it was my mistake not putting the title up there. But I fixed it. Thanks

Shoeshishoe: I'll try to include everyone, really.

* * *

……**Chat……**

Log on:

Mashi: Knock knock, anyone home. Mashi from the Mashimaro forest is here.

……………

Mashi: Knock knock! I'm a bizarre rabbit, come out and play with me.

……

Mashi: Play with me. Please?

……

Mashi: Please?

………….

Mashi: You can have all of my candies. Just play with me, please.

* * *

Holy Forest Academy, class 3-4. 

"Attention class" Azusa looks through her roll sheet, "We have a new student today."

Onizuka grabs the roll sheet, "Damn, it's a girl!"

"A girl?" the class murmurs.

"I wonder what kind panty she wears."

"I bet it's white!"

"Of courses it not as pretty as ours." A girl, Hana, sits at the back yell out loud.

"We are the prettiest girls in school." The others two, Sakura and Rira, adds.

"Shut up Flower Team! We, the Color Team are the prettiest." Reiko from the Color Team exclaims.

"Yeah, go back to your slum and sell flowers." Mari from the Color Team says.

"When did they have a flower shop?" Onizuka adds, "How come no one tell me?"

"It's right here, can't you see?" Kikuchi says

"Like they will ever sell anything sitting next to those KKK white idiots!" Murai laughs.

"Aww, don't be so mean to them Kunio (_after all, they are idiots_)." Urumi says sarcastically.

"Yeah right!" Takumi adds. And the whole Onizuka's clan members burst in laughter.

"Doom day shall fall upon all of you, the Onizuka's clan (_but none of us will survive, either_)" Shoichi K, a member of KKK Team, prays.

"No need to worry my brother (_he is my brother_)" Kano K from team KKK holds up a straw doll. "For I, had learn the secret of voodoo that will save us all (_did I say that_)?"

"THE DOLL IS OUR HOLY DEFENSE AGAINST THAT DEMONIC TEAM ELM (_I HOPE THEY DIDN'T HEAR US_)." Dai K from team KKK yells out loud. And the entire class looks at him.

"The Gate of Hell will open soon." Eimin, a member of team Elm, stands up. "And nothing could protect you against us."

Ro, a member of team Elm, holds a Coke bottle in his hand, "This holy water is a phone from Satan, and it is ringing." He shakes the bottle, "Yes, ring harder my phone, the phone of doom."

Noboru, "Hey, Yuuki, you can make a firework out of that shaken Coke bottle with your shooting skill."

Yuuki, "too bad, I left the real gun at home."

"Bring it next time" Onizuka yells from the front.

"Interesting, both prophets have the same vision of the Doom day (_I must write this down_)" Ruri, the class reporter, is sharpening his pencil while murmuring under his tone. "Pencil sharpens faster or I won't remember anything."

"Quiet class" Azusa announces, "Let's me introduce a new transfer student."

"Miss. Sakuraba, please enters." A shy, short-hair girl steps in.

"Geez, I can't see anything." Koji says, "Hey, look up lady!"

"Yeah, I can't see a thing either!" Onizuka walks toward the shy girl.

Then her shoulder starts shaking, "Hey, you okay?" Onizuka asks.

"Are you sick, Miss. Aoi Sakuraba?" Azusa concerns.

She replies, "I'm so happy, I finally found you, my long lost love."

Onizuka starts to flashback, "When did I score this chick? Was it last night (_no, I was drunk last night_)? Was it the night before (_no, I was drunk the night before, too. Actually I drunk everynight_)?"

Onizuka casually approaches and slowly spreads out his arms, unnoticed Urumi is walking toward him carrying a chair, "It is no matter, she is hot and I'm a virgin (_Yes, the virginhood will soon be over, Onizuka, clam down boy._)"

WHACK

Urumi's chair lands on his head and a fountain of blood spurt from his head.

"Yuuki sama!!!' Aoi runs to Yuuki and wraps her arms around him, "I had come all this way just to see you."

"What?" Noboru.

"So that's why he locked himself up for 2 years." Team Elm uniformly concludes.

"How dare you betray me, Yuuki" Onizuka burns, "Mayu was right, loyalty is like prescription drug (_you have to refill them all the time_)!"

Kikuchi corrects him, "He said 'loyalty is like the wind', not drug."

"Ohhh, Yuuki sama, I ran away from home and have no place to stay." Aoi cries.

"Ohmigosh, this is like one of those romance drama showed at night!" The Flower Team sniffles under their tissue.

"It's so beautiful!" The Color Team adds.

Aoi goes on, "It is so cold outside..."

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person (_I never seen you before, and it is really hot today that's why I wear shorstsleeve T-shirt_)?" Yuuki replies

"Just like my vision, this love affair will end in tragedy (_Cuz he doesn't remember her_)." Ro from Team Elm, who is still trying to open his holy Coke bottle, predicts

"Yuuki sama, you don't remember me." Aoi looks at him with her teary brown eyes, "I am your childhood love, and I am destined to marry you."

"This is kinda creepy, but I still think you have the wrong guy." Yuuki protests nervously as everyone stare at him.

"Hey, this is not the ending of the drama." Sakura from the Flower Team exclaims.

"Yeah, both of them should be living happily ever after." Reiko from the Team Color adds

"Ohmigosh, did you watch the same drama (_the one at 12 midnight_), too." Hana from the Flower Team cuts in.

"Aoi please takes a seat behind Yuuki. And everyone opens your book to page 2." Azusa breaks into the commotion.

* * *

Mashi: Knock knock. Anyone…there… 

……….

Mashi: TT……

Shiranui: Good morning, mashi mashi.

Mashi: Yay, you're here. Where did you go?

Shiranui: I went to pee. ;) tee hee

Mashi: I'm so happy I met two Shiranui.

Shiranui: Two? But I am only one.

Mashi: Hee hee, can't tell.

Shiranui: Aww, you meanie.

Mashi: I will turn 7 this month.

Shiranui: But, I still 6...awww. Happy birthday, yay.

* * *

Afterwords, some characters might be familiar to the readers, but here's the profile just in case, 

Profile:

Name: Takumi  
Sex: Male  
Hair, eye color: black, dark brown  
Love interest: hot chick  
Favorite foods: what's the internet sell, then what I'll eat  
Dislikes: teachers who take advantage of students  
Hobbies: net surfing  
Future plans: attend Tokyo U

Name: Yuuki Miyamori  
Sex: Male  
Hair, eye color: long black hair, brown  
Love interest: None  
Favorite foods: I like everything  
Dislikes: when friends lie  
Hobbies: train, hunting  
Future plans: not yet

Name: Aoi Sakuraba  
Sex: female  
Hair & eye color: brown short hair, brown  
Love interest: Yuuki Miyamori  
Favorite foods: Anything that Yuuki's like  
Dislikes: Anything that Yuuki's dislike  
Hobbies: Anything that are Yuuki's hobbies  
Future plans: Yuuki's wife for all eternity

------------

Let's hear it from the stars:

Takumi: Hi, how's the weather? Hope your system won't affect with bugs.

Yuuki: There really nothing to say, but…mm…never mind

Takumi: I mean bugs in a good sense.

Yuuki: Wait, I got something. Let's see, how everyone doing?

Aoi: I really like Yuuki sama. I dream to become his wife. Ooh, Yuuki sama, you're so warm.

Yuuki: AHHH, leggo of me.

Aoi: Yuuki sama

Yuuki: TAKUMI HELP!!!

Takumi: Hmm, why am I here?

--------------

As you know, there are more gangs formed in class 3-4.

1. Onizuka's Clan (OC): Noboru, Kikuchi, Murai, Koji, Kusano, Tomoko, Urumi, Anko, Mayuko, Naoko, Saiko, Chikako, Mayu, Yuuki, Ai, Takumi, Miyabi.  
2. Team Flower: Hana, Sakura, Rira  
3. Team Color: Reiko, Mari, Tanaka  
4. Team KKK: Soichi Kai, Kano Kai, Dai Kai  
5. Team Elm: Eimin, Ro, Machi

More to come, watch out!!!


	3. Path of a star

**Disclaimer**: I do not own GTO. However, if any events or persons are similar to real life then it is a coincidence.

* * *

**Path of a star**

Miyamori's resident,

"How come I didn't know about this?" Yuuki surprises.

"You weren't born back then." His father answers. "It was cancel anyway."

"We were the witnesses." the mobs reply.

"Then how come she try to find me (_and in my class, too_)." Yuuki protests.

"Our master Yuuki had grown up beautifully like the newest silver gun, we are so proud!" The mobs start to weep.

"Yes, he has. Yes, he has. You can rest now my beautiful wife." His father pops a sushi.

"Please, this is not the time." Yuuki concerns, "Tell her folk to take her home (_I'll go crazy soon_)."

"Ohh, Yuuki sama you want to meet my parent," Aoi jumps out from the mobs and hugs Yuuki, "We can talk about our marriage." She blushes, "I'm so happy!"

"Where did you come from (_I thought I left you back in school_)?" Yuuki tries to crawl away.

"Young master, we gave your bride a ride." One of the mobs adds in, now admiring a silver gun in his hand.

"June is a good month" Yuuki's father searches through a fortune book

"No, none of them is good," Yuuki tries to breath from Aoi's grasp

"How about May then, young master" one of the mob adds in, "We could have a gun parade at your wedding."

BANG BANG BANG

They shoot the ceiling.

Aoi, "Yuuki sama, I'm scare." She holds him tighter as the dust fall down upon the couple.

"I'm…..sc….ar…..e……… too" Yuuki tries to speak from his suffocation.

His father wipes the tear from his eyes, "This is so beautiful, I need some more sushi."

* * *

Meanwhile at a production company, 

"Hey, Mayu, I got all this for you." A receptionist runs after a light blonde hair teen.

"What are they?" He answers listlessly.

"Fan letters, gifts," she pulls out from the box, "and flowers too."

"Wow, I haven't receive that many before." Tomoko grabs one of the plush toys.

"You can have all of them." Mayu replies.

"Thanks Mayu" Tomoko starts to look into the box, "I think I want this one."

"Hey, why are you here?" Mayu asks

"Why?" Tomoko looks at him.

"Did you screw up your recording?"

"TOMOKO, THERE YOU ARE!" Okinoshima looks furious. "Didn't I tell you to practice your voice at home?"

"I'm sorry manager." She apologizes.

"And where were you?" He looks over to Mayu, "You were supposed to help her."

"But, Mayu was busy all day long, Mr. Okinoshima. He just stops by." The receptionist adds.

"Mind your own business, Ichiro." Mayu glares at his manager

"What did you say?" Okinoshima shouts back

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. Please, manager, Mayu don't fight." Tomoko says.

"Don't worry Tomoko, Mayu won't become your obstacle anymore." Her manager replies. "Now let go back to the recording."

"Okay, see you later Mayu." Tomoko runs after her manager.

* * *

Miyamori's resident, 

Aoi, "Uncle, can I stay here?"

"No problem, Yuuki's room is big enough for two." Yuuki's father says heartily

"We put some more tape on the door, now it is even sound proof." The mobs add.

"But it is inappropriate to stay in the same room." Yuuki protests. "And she's a girl."

"Our young master has grown into a gentleman, not like all of us. We're so proud." And down the weeping road they go.

"Yuuki sama, I don't really mind, I am your future wife after all" Aoi blushes as she advances toward Yuuki.

"Dad, I don't think mom would approve it." He quickly moves toward his dad and away from Aoi.

"Yuuki sama, do you hate me?" She says with tears in her eyes.

"DO YOU YOUNG MASTER?" The mobs amplified Aoi's question.

"No, of course not." His father answers the question and then looks over to Yuuki, "But do you my son?"

"Well, I …I…" everyone looks at him, "No, not really."

"Oohh, Yuuki sama." She hugs him tightly, Yuuki sighs.

"This is such a beautiful ending, just like the midnight drama." The mobs burst in tears.

"Let's she stays in your mother's room then."

"That's your room, dad."

"Oh right, I still live in there." And he starts choking sushi down his throat.

"Uncle, I can stay next to Yuuki sama's room." Aoi says shyly.

"It is settled." His father looks to Yuuki, "son, takes her to your room."

"Good night, young master." The mobs stand up and bow uniformly.

* * *

After the recording, in the lobby, 

"HOW COULD SHE YELL AT MY TOMOKO," Okinoshima speaks in frustration, "AND WHY'D SHE YELL AT ME TOO?"

"You're in her way." Mayu laughs

"Did I do something wrong back there?" Tomoko asks.

"You're fine" Mayu says, "it's this crap here the problem."

"Don't come in between Tomoko and me." Okinoshima draws his territory

"Were you having a relationship?" the receptionist asks.

"Yes, and it was going quite well, too (_see, I was planning this vacation_)." He searches in his pocket.

"Hawaii? That place's suck, you should try Es Trenc. It's a nude beach (_I been there for quite sometime_)." Mayu fills in

"Really, my road to future is opening up." He stops, "wait, how do you know it's Hawaii?"

Mayu holds up a piece of napkin.

"That's look familiar." The manager squirms at the napkin.

"Oh, that's the napkin from the canteen." The receptionist adds.

"Let's me take a look at that." The manager walks to Mayu, "I knew I seen it somewhere before (_this is my written future on a napkin_)."

"GIVE ME THAT." He jumps toward the blonde kid.

Mayu easily dodges the frustrated man, "let's have a deal then (_and I probably won't throw this into the trash_)."

"A deal? I'm not handing Tomoko over, go find your own."

"Manager, don't yell at Mayu." Tomoko adds

"What? You are on his side? Are you abandoning me?"

"No, manager."

"After all we had been through."

"Just shut the hell up and listen." Mayu cuts in, "Fired that bitch and get a new one (_she pisses me off _)."

"How can we hire a composer at this short notice?" He continues, "and my pocket is empty." He reinforces with his empty wallet.

"That's why you're the manager." Mayu throws the napkin back to him and walks away.

"Bye, Mayu." Tomoko waves her hand.

* * *

Log in: 

Shiranui: Hola, little Mashi, what have you been burying lately?

Mashi:.........

Shiranui: The weather has never been pleasant with us, has is?

Mashi: All I see is a blue sky in the Mashimaro forest.

Shiranui: That is a good start, blue is a soothing color.

Mashi: It is so soothing. It seems everything can be forgiven…yet, not.

Shiranui: Forgiveness is neither easy nor hard. Sometimes, it is you who can't forgive yourself…

* * *

**Intermission**

The legendary Flower Team…

"The drama last night was so touching" Hana opened the shop's door.

"I cried all night." Sakura turned on the light, "Hana, is your mom here yet? Can we open the store without her?"

Rira rushed in, "I got the flowers (_freshly cut from our backyard_)? Oh, mister something will come by to pick up an order for his wedding."

Sakura, "is it the white lilies one in the fridge _(the same fridge for our food)_?"

Rira, "Yeah, the one in the white box next to our sushi plate."

"I will get it when he's here." Sakura says.

"Both of you are good flower girls." Hana adds in.

"NO, WE ARE THE FLOWER GIRLS." All of them say at the same time, "THE LEGENDARY FLOWER TEAM."

"GO, GIRL POWER"

Author's comment: yep, full force ahead until they hit a wall. Three cheer for the Flower Team.

---------------

**Extra**:

From biker to pop star

Mayu Wakui, who currently attending Holy Forest Academy, but he has never been there physically yet has a perfect attendant. And he is…

Mayu: What the hell are you doing?

Interviewer: AHH, hi, you're so hot (lol)

Mayu: Answer my question!!!

Interviewer: Is pop star supposed to be scary, NO. That's why Mayu Wakui must be…

WHACK

Interviewer: XoX

We'll be back in a moment

Name: Mayu Wakui  
Sex: Male  
Hair, eye color: light blonde, dark red brown  
Love interest: quote from a girl - "Me!!!" Ageha  
Favorite foods: none  
Dislikes: lying adults  
Hobbies: skateboard, sing  
Future plans: #1 pop singer, revenge on those betray me


	4. Missionaries of Doom

**Disclaimer**: I do not own GTO. However, if any events or persons are similar to real life then it is a coincidence.

* * *

**The Missionaries of Doom**

(A Revision of Final Fantasy IX?)

Holy Forest academy, class 3-4

Takumi, "Rare occasion to see you here, Mayu."

"Any interesting things happen lately?" Mayu asks while taking his seat

"More and more transfer students."

"I heard two more are coming in today." Murai adds in.

"Yes, just as we prophet, they are..." Team KKK kneels and prays, "...they are the Missionaries of Doom."

"Why are you still alive?" Mayu glares to the team

"Doom will fall upon you." Team KKK jumps back and points at Mayu, "you, Mayu Wakui."

BRAM, Team KKK trips over someone's leg

"Yep, doom has fallen." Mayu leans back on his chair

"Attention, class" Azusa walks in.

"More damn transfer students (_and I've already depress enough with all of these here_)." Onizuka follows.

At the tables, Noboru leans back to Yuuki's seat

Noboru "How are doing lately, Yuuki."

"We are doing fine, thank you." Aoi blushes.

Noboru continues "Did you try out the game that I gave you?"

"He is trying to teach me how to play." Aoi adds.

"Are you guys staying together?" Anko asks.

"No." Yuuki protests.

"Yes." Aoi blushes.

"This is just like the midnight drama, a touching love." Reiko from Team Color excites.

"A loving couple stays together for eternity." Rira from team flower yells at Yuuki' ear "FOR ALL ETERNITY."

"Oh, so this is how the story goes." Ruri the reporter notes.

"This little story is nothing compare to our vision, Missionaries of Doom descend from Heaven to Holy Forest Academy (_Isn't it the other way around_)" Ro from Team Elm checks his memory.

"We prophet the same thing, the transfer students are Missionaries of Doom." Kano from Team KKK agrees.

"Missionaries of Doom, sound like Final Fantasy IX to me." Noboru turns around

"You mean Kuja and his Silver Dragon." Says Yuuki.

"I remember that video game, they brought doom to the Mist Continent, this means doom had already fallen upon class 3-4." Team KKK excites

"Our prayers has been answer, please, divine entity (_whoever you are_) unleash your fury upon our sacrificial lamb Yuuki Miyamori." Ro from Team Elm points at Yuuki

"As long as it is chicks, everything fine with me." Murai laughs and rocks his chair

"A chick likes Fukada." Urumi teases

As the class carries on their "doomed" conversation,

"Class, quiet, please comes on in Miss Kaoru and Miss Fuuyu." Azusa opens the door.

"I told you they are chicks." Onizuka stills holding a roll sheet in his hand.

"Nice meeting everyone, my name is Kaoru. I love to make friends with everyone" A boyish brown hair girl smile, her happy brown eyes look around the room with delight.

"She is hot."

"That is the Silver Dragon of Doom." Team KKK nods.

"This is just like the midnight drama, but this time Kaoru is a girl." Team Color comments.

"Miss Fuuyu please comes in," Azusa opens the door wider and takes the roll sheet from Onizuka, "she should fill up the class list,"

A girl enters. Her face framed by long lilac color hair, style with curled layers and bang, her eyes color are serene plum of late autumn.

"This is the Missionaries of Doom – Kuja." Team Elm looks up

"Fuu, it's you" The Flower Team kicks their desks and storms to the front which causes the whole floor to shake.

"Is this an earthquake?"

"This is a sign." Team KKK closes their eyes and waves their holy stick, "earthquake predicts everything!" They scream "EVERYTHING!"

"Where had you been, you just disappeared." Hana opens her arms and hugs the girl, Fuuyu.

"We missed you. It just doesn't feel right without you." Sakura adds

"How long has it been?" Rira cuts in

"Not very long." Fuuyu smiles

"Sit with us in the back, we just prepare a flowery seat just for you (_I hope you don't have allergy_)" Hana pulls Fuuyu's hand and proceed to the back row to a desk decorated with many kind of flower: roses, carnations, lily,...

"Wait, Miss Fuuyu, please take a seat next to Miss Aoi." Azusa interrupts the happy couple.

"Yes, teacher." Fuuyu bows

"What, the flower girls know Kuja." Team Elm looks at each other

"Whoa, she is sooooo cute." Machi from Team Elm dreams.

"She is Kuja, you moron." Ro from the Team Elm slaps Machi's face

Onizuka, as all teachers should do, finally, passes his judgment "All girls are welcome in this class." He sits back down and digs into a magazine, "yes, strip my beauty. NO, RUN YOU FUCKING SLOWPOKE, ARGH!"

The class looks at Onizuka while he is entrance with whatever way to make his money worth.

Azusa looks away and continues her business "Kaoru, please sit in front of Fuuyu, next to Yuuki."

"It is nice that the teacher let new students sit together." Kaoru turns and faces Fuuyu

"Yes, it is." Fuuyu agrees.

"I am new too, my name is Aoi." Aoi interrupts "And this is Yuuki sama."

"How could this has happened?" Yuuki sighed and slammed his face onto the desk, "All of these feel like a bad dream, why me? Why must Aoi come and find me?"

"Allthree of us will become best friends." Kaoru excites

"Yuuki sama, do you think we will become best friend?" Aoi asks the confused teen.

"Please, someone, kill me." Yuuki moans as the harsh of reality falls upon his shoulder, yet he doesn't notice the topic of the conversation as well as Aoi's comments.

With their returned friend, the Flower Team carries on their ages conversation.

"Fuu, come to my shop after school, so we can talk." Hana calls from the back

"Okay. I haven't seen your parents in ages, how are they?" Fuuyu nods, then turns to Hana

"They're fine." Hana answers from about a seat away.

"Can I come too?" Kaoru asks

"Of course, you can, Fuuyu's friend is our friend." Sakura replies

From afar, the girls from the other side of the classroom notice Fuuyu's strange hair color.

"Do they like that color oversea now, Fuuyu (_Is that your name_)?" Ai asks as she examines Fuuyu's hair.

"The rave right now is traffic light color" Fuuyu answers

"Those are our color." The Color Team squeals, as they pull out their red, green and yellow flag and flash them, "YAY! COLOR ROCK!"

"Really? (_3 colors, may be I'll dye 4 or 5_)" Mayu adds

"The colors of doom, I tell you – doom." Team KKK announces while they still praying for the arrival of Doom.

"Yuuki sama, would you like me to dye my hair too." Aoi concerns.

"Die of course, please or I will die first." Yuuki concludes.

* * *

After school at McDonald, 

"Can I have winter white ice cream, please." Fuuyu opens her school bag "Oh, and some ketchup on top of it."

"Ketchup? You mean the ketchup that eat with burger." The cashier rephrases

"Yes, please put it on top of the ice cream." She pays for her order

* * *

Later, she arrives at the train station, 

"I'll take this red route to Shibuya, then wait for the next train to get to Northern Hill, I should buy the blue ticket." She examines the routes.

Announcer "This route depart for Shibuya in 5 minutes, please find your seat"

Two teens rush up to the train as the doors are starting to close, "Hurry up or we'll miss the train" Noboru

"Aoi is not easy to run away from, she likes a curse _(she is a curse)_." Yuuki scratches his head "Do you remember Team KKK said doom day will fall upon Mayu."

"Team Elm also said the same thing." Noboru looks around for a seat, "It's really crowded" He, then, pushes his way through the sea of people, "Excuse me"

"The doom day is falling on me instead." Yuuki takes his seat next to Noboru, "hmm…"

"It's just superstition," Noboru laughs, "Look on the bright side!"

"Which side?"

"The one without all of these people, I can hardly breath in here."

"Yes! I could suffocate in here, that's right!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"YES! SUFFOCATION! DEATH!"

Yuuki stands on top of his seat while Noboru smiles nervously as people are now staring at them. Then, he spots someone in the crowd, a perfect distraction for Yuuki and his death wish and most importantly, all of these strange gazes.

"Hey, Yuuki, isn't that the new girl this morning?" Noboru points at a curled hair girl "Hey, Fuuyu over here."

The girl turns toward the direction of the voice and walks toward the duo.

"Are you going somewhere? Mind sitting with us." The kind youth offers

"Okay." Fuuyu takes her sit next to the two boys.

"Where are you going?" Noboru asks.

"Northern Hill." Fuuyu answers.

"This is kinda the right train but it takes longer, probably 2 hours." Noboru points out the window to the other starting train "The other one takes only an hour, but it's too late now."

"2 hours isn't that long. I am not that familiar with train route and schedule" Fuuyu

"Is this your first time taking the train?" Noboru asks

"No, it was very long time ago with my parents." Fuuyu continues "Where are you going?"

"We're on our way home, just finishing checking out the new game stores." Noboru shows a bag of video games, "just came out this week!"

Yuuki looks out to the window, "If I die here, they still have my body. May be I should jump off, then I'll turn into pulp. No wait, then they can't see my face. May be something less drastic." He looks to the other two teens, "Think this train will crash!"

"I don't want to die, I still have Anko to look after" Noboru replies, "Don't think too much, just enjoy your life with Aoi and all those games you bought."

"You haven't had a taste of Aoi, she is the real Missionary of Doom" Yuuki confirms

"Aoi seems like a nice girl" Fuuyu

* * *

A hospital in Northern Hill 

"Hey, Nui, you look so different, all grown up" Fuuyu looks at the sleeping brown haired boy "I wonder who is taller? I used to be the one, but I don't mind if you're taller than me."

"I'm so sorry I left on that day, really. I really hope things would go back to where it was; I would still be the tomboy that chased you around," She holds his hand "your hands, they are so big now, so big and so…… cold. Hey, I just ate ice cream with ketchup, your favorite; I try it so many times but it still taste so awful, you are weird."

"I'm attending Holy Forest Academy. I promise I'll wait for you to wake up. I won't leave again." Fuuyu cuts the flower stem "Do you remember we used to eat ice cream under the summer rain. The ice cream melted all over our uniform, looked messy but it was so memorable because you were there, and you always smiled. I want to try it again with you."

"Our friends Hana, Sakura and Rira, they call themselves the flower girls now, they told me they come visit not very often," she positions the flowers vase next to the window "Now they own a flower shop at downtown. We go to Holy Forest together, it'll be fun; I am looking forward to it."

She slowly walks close to the boy and asks "What are you dreaming? Am I in your world? What do I look like in your mind? Will you forgive me? Will things be the same? Those past years, my time move forward yet my heart pull me back, back to where I first met you, back to where our songs were ingrained, fabricated and buried."

Suddenly, her cell rings, she answers it, "you're here already, be right there, bye."

She hurries picks up her school bag, "Nui, I got to go, see ya tomorrow," she opens door, "by the way, Shiranui says hi."

* * *

Later, in a chat room… 

Mashi: I read a book; it said that forgiveness is the key to action and freedom

Shiranui: forgive is not forget, you must remember that.

Mashi: I meet a really fun teacher named Onizuka, he is a total pervert

Shiranui: Really, tell me more

Mashi: Oh, well…

* * *

**

* * *

Special of the day **

Name: Kaoru  
Sex: Female  
Hair, eye color: short brown hair, brown  
Love interest: I can't remember his name  
Favorite foods: anything sweet  
Dislikes: out of style clothes  
Hobbies: shopping  
Future plans: marry a rich man and stay home with a Jacuzzi

Name: Fuuyu  
Sex: Female  
Hair, eye color: lilac curly hair, serene plum  
Love interest: Nui, Shiranui  
Favorite foods: Chinese doughnuts  
Dislikes: exercise  
Hobbies: digging, chat room  
Future plans: scoop out a deadish mummy

**Closer to the truth**

Interviewer: So, how's life?

Kaoru: Good, I just found this shop online. And ohmigosh, it has so many things. They have this really really short dress. I think it's a mini-skirt, but they like 'No, it not,' but it is a mini-skirt

Fuuyu (record on her camera): Fuuyu, log 102, in Japan. I think I found an ancient pyramid. It's a gold triangle, all the pieces fit together perfectly without glue. They even have a well inside the pyramid. Check out the gold chamber, all the gold are gone with human footprints left behind. NO, looks like paws. Correction: log 102.5, found human paws left behind.

Kaoru: Then there was this T-shirt with 'Lov u dude' printed at front, and something like 'fuck me' at back. What does that even mean? Can't they even spell? I mean, hello, this is the new millennia, gotta go with the trend. I know, I can call that place, or better I'll hire some writer and create a novel, it names "Kaoru hates that place."

Fuuyu: Log 102.25, still in Japan, haven't get out yet. When did human have paws? I remember some science old man said evolution is the struggle of fit-something. Note to self: find that book with the old science dude. Anyway, tracing the paw prints along the wall, I found canes, teeth, wigs, glasses, watches, hammers, brushes, maps, some U.S. dollar, wait, something or someone is waving at me. Are they mummy? Where my garlic? No, they notice me, they're coming. Log 102.01, the end, I found my team.

Interviewer: let's all just shut up

**Thanks a bunch:**

Chitchat: thanks for reviewing ch3. Yeah, I love the mobs too, gotta include them in this fic, it just doesn't feel right w/o them. They just eat on you over time.


End file.
